Tatoue-moi
by Moon's Night
Summary: Il en avait rêvé, pendant des jours et des nuits. Il avait rêvé de cet instant, de ce moment avec lui, de cette union charnelle et de ce sentiment qui les terrasserait. Mais Kise n'aurait jamais pensé que cela se passerait de cette façon. KagaKise, PWP, M


**Thème** : Boutique du tatoueur - fleuriste ; Développement de la relation ; Super pouvoirs ou super héros ; Accomplissement d'un souhait ; Exhibitionnisme

 **Paring** : Kagami x Kise

 **Rating** : M

 **Genre** : PWP

 **Notes** : Je dois dire que des KagaKise, j'en vois pas souvent, alors que c'est un couple que j'adore à mort quoi (après vous me direz, j'ai qu'à écrire plus souvent dessus, mais c'est pas si simple haha) Et puis il y a eu une nuit de lemons sur le fofo de la Ficothèque Ardente et voila le résultat ! Oui, je dis une nuit, parce que ça date (d'ailleurs, je m'excuse encore du temps de postage, j'avoue que j'ai grave déconner pour le coup, pardon.) mais vu que je suis dans un bon jour et que la motivation est là, autant poster cet petit OS ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

 _Tatoues-moi_

\- Quelqu'un va nous voir...

\- Personne ne passe jamais à cette heure.

\- Mais...

Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase que la bouche de son amant se collait autoritairement sur la sienne, l'entraînant dans un baiser chaud et sensuel. Il oublia bien vite son embarras, son corps se remettant à bouger sur celui du roux qu'il chevauchait pendant des soupirs s'accumulaient dans sa gorge, témoignant de son état avancé d'excitation. C'était qu'il n'était plus très loin de l'orgasme et si le jeune homme ne faisait rien, il risquait de mourir avant de pouvoir jouir.

Et dire qu'à la base, il était juste venu pour se faire un tatouage. Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il aimait dire depuis qu'il avait passé la porte de la boutique. Parce que la véritable raison de sa venue n'était rien d'autre que l'un des employés sur lequel il fantasmait depuis des mois. Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Ce type était à damner un saint. Grand, musclé, des yeux rouges sang à vous faire tomber par terre, une voix rauque et profonde à vous faire trembler de toute part. Et son sourire. Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer son sourire. Alors oui, il était venu pour le voir, comme toujours depuis presque trois semaines, lui posant des questions sur les tatouages tribal qu'il portait sur les bras, lui demandant combien de temps il lui faudrait pour lui en réaliser un, l'observant à la dérobée quand il avait le dos tourné. Et aujourd'hui, enfin, il était assis sur ses cuisses, sa bouche dans son cou et ses mains sur ses fesses. Franchement, que pouvait-il espérer de plus ?

Un gémissement plaintif passa la barrière de ses lèvres, un coup plus violent venant taper sa prostate alors qu'il s'agrippait davantage aux épaules de son amant. Ses billes or se fermèrent sous le plaisir, ses mèches blondes collant à ses temps tandis qu'une bouche impérieuse venait mordiller son cou, le faisant soupirer un peu plus. Il en avait tellement rêvé et à présent, il l'avait. Après tout ce temps passé à lui parler, à squatter le comptoir de la boutique de tatouage et de rester jusqu'à tard le soir rien que pour le voir. Il pouvait enfin le toucher, l'embrasser, l'entendre gémir et grogner de plaisir. C'était si délectable, si bon qu'il n'était plus très loin de perdre la tête. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit étrange n'attire son attention, le sortant quelque peu de sa torpeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Lança le roux tout en mordant son épaule.

\- Et si il y a quelqu'un... on risque de...

Une nouvelle fois, sa phrase resta en suspend, coupant par un cri de surprise alors que son amant progressait plus profondément en lui. Son membre dur et chaud se mit soudain à le pilonner, le déconnectant totalement de la réalité et lui faisant oublier qu'ils étaient en train de faire l'amour juste devant la porte de la boutique, derrière le comptoir. Mais franchement, comment aurait-il pu résister plus longtemps à ce type qui demandait juste à se faire prendre ? Tout son corps lui indiquait qu'il le désirait. De ses yeux dorés emplis d'envie à ses sourires malicieux et presque lubriques. Qui n'aurait pas sauter sur ce diablotin trop sexy pour son propre bien ? Certainement pas lui.

Bougeant de façon frénétique, Kise hurlait à qui voulait bien l'entendre tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il lui semblait qu'il allait exploser à tout moment tellement son corps était sous pression, son amant le torturant délicieusement. Il n'était plus très loin de la délivrance, implorant le roux de lui donner ce qu'il désirait et celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps pour lui offrir ce qu'il voulait. Un cri de pur extase quitta sa gorge quand il se libéra entre leurs ventres nus, son corps devenu mou comme du coton alors que son anneau de chair se contractait sur la virilité de son amant, le menant lui aussi à l'orgasme dans un long râle. La pression retomba alors, les deux hommes restant collés l'un à l'autre quand un petit rire se fit entendre, intriguant que le blond qui se redressa.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Fit-il avec perplexité.

\- Et tu étais venu te faire tatouer, hein ?

Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge, l'embarras prenant le pas sur le plaisir et le contentement tandis qu'il se relevait pour pouvoir se rhabiller. Il ignora le sourire goguenard du rouge, affichant une moue décontenancée quand son corps se retrouva à nouveau contre celui du jeune homme, un gémissement lui échappa.

\- Taiga ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

\- Ne boudes pas, maugréa faussement le jeune homme. Je te ferais ton Superman la prochaine fois.

\- Mais je ne veux pas d'un Superman moi !

Kagami rit à nouveau sous la remarque, accentuant le rougissement du jeune homme qu'il embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

\- Ok, pas de Superman.

\- Merci.

\- Batman alors ?

\- Tu vas arrêter ?!

Cette fois-ci, le roux éclata de rire, embarrassant davantage son amant qui tenta de se faire la malle. Mais c'était sans compte la possessivité du jeune homme et ses bras puissants. Kise n'eut pas le loisir de se libérer et dut subir les railleries de Kagami encore de longues minutes avant qu'il ne revienne prendre sa bouche, l'invitant à échanger un long et chaud baiser. Quelques secondes plus tard, il put sentir son membre se redresser, l'érection se collant à sa cuisse et faisant grimper son excitation. Mais...

\- Et si on allait ailleurs ? Murmura-t-il malicieusement entre deux baisers.

\- On est très bien ici, lui répondit Kagami.

\- Mais...

Les lèvres du rouge trouvèrent avec aisance celle de son amant, l'incitant à se taire et à profiter de l'instant. Il n'avait aucune envie de bouger où que se soit et encore moins quand le corps brûlant de Kise était contre lui. Alors tant pis s'ils étaient à vue, en plein dans l'entrée du magasin. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un passait devant la boutique à cette heure de la nuit.


End file.
